Orlakian Kingdom of Federated Planets
The Orlakian Kingdom of Federated Planets (shorthand Orlakian Kingdom, Orlakian Federation, or abbreviated as OKFP) is the largest and most powerful government created by the Orlakian civilisation. Its capital is the planet of Orlak-Moxac, and has 13 systems under its control. Its current leader is King To Chii Lra. History The OKFP was proclaimed in the form of the Kingdom of Orlakia around 643 CE, following the Congress of Mercesi, where it was decided by the delegates of the Orlakian tribes to unite in one nation, a monarchial union of the Orlakian species. The first King was elected by the chiefs from their own ranks. This was Chief Yulareta of the Wemara tribe, who became King We Mree Sa of Orlakia. In 660, We Mree Sa died of unknown causes (possibly suicide) and his son assumed the title of monarch, and was crowned We Mree Sa II. We Mree Sa II oversaw many construction projects over his lifetime, including the Starhouse of Mercesi, a stellar observatory, in 682. He also began expansion of Orlakia's territory through peace negotiations and agreements with the tribes who occupied un-Orlakia land. When We Mree Sa II died in 694, his grandson was crowned We Lia Tu. We Lia Tu was an extremely ambitious king, and began the construction of a military, creating an Army and a Navy. It would be during the reign of We Lia Tu that the Orlakians would come into contact with the Moxac. In 703, the Orlakians had begun sailing expeditions, in the hope of discovering unknown lands. However, because Orlak-Moxac was mostly oceanic, the Orlakians had no success until 710, when an Orlakian fleet landed in what would become known as Blood Cove. It was here that the peaceful Orlakians had come into contact with the violent Moxac people, who immediately attacked the Orlakians and mauled the newcomers. Only a few escaped to their ships and returned to Orlakia alive. We Lia Tu died in 734, and was replaced by his brother We Lia Rut, who was an enormously ambitious king as well. He resumed We Lia Tu's work of building up a military, continuing the expansionist period. It was during We Lia Rut's reign that the Moxacs would invade Orlakia, ultimately leading to the war that was to last until the present day. In 741, a Moxac fleet arrived in Mercesisehir, immediately storming the city by surprise. The Moxac troops then took over the Royal Palace, executing We Lia Rut and his family on the spot. For many years, the Moxac had total control over the continent of Orlak. It was in 925 that the first of a series of revolts against the Moxac occupiers occurred. All were unsuccessful until 1241, when Orlakian nationalists rose against the Moxac. This event became known as the Mercesisehir Revolution, as it began in the Orlakian capital. The Moxac were driven out of Orlak, and the Second Kingdom of Orlakia was established, with the new king To Pu Qia at its head. With most of the people determined to never be ruled by another faction again, the SKO immediately declared war on the Imperial Confederation of the Great Moxac Civilisation. This began the Orlakian-Moxac War. By 1451, the Orlakians had occupied many of the former Moxac lands. When the Orlakians discovered aviation, they began bombing Moxac towns. The Moxac copied the Orlakians and began producing their own aircraft, retalitating by bombing Orlakian towns. In 1490, the Orlakians launched their first spacecraft, and it stayed in space for 2 hours before coming back down to the ground. Orlakians then began building missiles and started firing them at Moxac, destroying many cities. The Moxacs, seeing the need to escape from the Orlakians' wrath, began sending spies into Orlakian territory to steal blueprints of planned Orlakian interstellar spacecraft. The Moxacs then began building their spacecraft and launching them. Eventually, the Moxacs initiated an evacuation of their population into space. By 1534, all the Moxacs had left Orlak-Moxac, and the Orlakians claimed the entire planet as part of Orlakia. Their mission of global hegemony was complete. The Orlakians then began focusing on its space program, continuing to launch rockets into space, gradually developing more advanced technologies and discovering FTL. It was then that the Orlakians began their interplanetary colonisation scheme. When the Orlakians found their Moxac enemies on a neighbouring planet, Quinzburg, they resumed their war, the Orlakians once again overpowering the Moxac completely with more advanced technology. The Moxac evacuated and the Orlakians proclaimed Quinzburg Orlakian territory. In 1642, the Orlakians encountered their first extraterrestrial faction, the Einshayrt Federation. The Einshayrt launched an attack against Orlakia, but were successfully repelled by the Orlakians, and the Orlakians eventually drove the Einshayrts to extinction. The Orlakians took over the Einshayrts' former territories. It was then that, for a long time, Orlakia demilitarised and entered a golden age of peace. By 1768, conflicts had not troubled the Orlakians for so long that the military had been largely disbanded, leaving only the reserve troops to defend the nation. Most of the Orlakians' space fleet had been mothballed. With the Orlakians basically defenceless, the Moxac, who had been observing the Orlakians since Quinzburg, began attacking the outer territories of Orlakia. Due to this sudden attack, the Orlakians immediately called up reserve troops and recommissioned the entire space fleet. The military retaliated relentlessly. They began by bombarding the Moxac territories and eventually forced the Moxac of these worlds as they had done twice before. more to come... Population TBW Government TBW Territories * Gunesh (Orlak-Moxac) * Raitnul-Pernosh * Welomanu * Telomas * Toplak * Qe'Nur * Sezn * Limarunum * Tirtalon * Raitpolon * Alumena * Gunesh Malara * Mikanal-Tolipran Foreign relations TBW Category:Governments Category:Constitutional monarchies Category:Monarchies Category:Federal Monarchies Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Governments with bicameral legislations Category:Type I civilizations